A Place in Time
by bray
Summary: Please, no bad reviews, this is my first story. A young woman finds herself at the main entrance of the 4400 center late on night, forever changing her life. ShawnOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Bad Dream and Her Savior

A young woman stumbled towards the large cement stairs leading towards the 4400 center. Rain pounded the ground all around her, leaving huge puddles in certain spots. Fiery-red hair stuck to the woman's face as if it had been glued in place. Her white, ankle length peasant skirt stuck to her legs and had become see-through because of the rain and her white spaghetti strap shirt was soaked through and through, her red bra now visible. It was a struggle to get to the glass double-doors.

A few feet away from the door she stumbled and fell, landing hard on her hands and knees. Blood seeped through the skirt from the two wounds on her knees and her palms ached, but she crawled forward until she was at the brick wall. She tried pushing herself up, but was unable the first few tries. Eventually she was able to lift herself and press the button on the intercom. Shivering, she spoke,

"I n..need to sp…speak with J…Jordan Collier," then released the button.

After a few moments, she allowed herself to slide down the brick wall and land on the ground. Her left leg curled under her butt and her right leg was bent and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her right leg. It seemed like eternity before people exited the 4400 center. The young woman did not bother to even look up, she was so cold the only thing she could do was stare out into the darkness of the cold, rainy night. Out of her peripheral vision she could see two pairs of boots standing a few feet away from her the she heard the sound of guns being cocked.

Eventually, she looked up, her teeth chattering so loud even the men standing before her could hear them. An older man with brown hair and a beard stepped forward,

"Put your weapons down, she's too weak to be a threat at this moment," he spoke, his voice deep.

The older man kneeled in front of her, grasping her chin gently and turning her head towards him. She stared up at him blankly,

"My name is Jordan Collier."

The young woman only continued to stare,

"I'm going to help you," he nodded reassuringly before gently scooping her up in his arms like she weighed nothing at all. He carried her to the elevator, all the way up to the fourth floor, down the hall to an empty room. The room was large. In front of them stood ceiling to floor windows overlooking Washington. Rain pounded hard on the windows like the fists of angry men in a fight. Facing the window sat a large, three-person leather couch and in front of that a large wooden coffee table with a few magazines and books neatly placed at each end of the table. To the left there was a doorway leading into the master bedroom with a king-size bed. To the right was the kitchen and a small wooden table.

Jordan carried the still shivering woman into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He placed the large, black comforter on top of her, pulling it up to her chin after stripping her of her rain-soaked clothes. Minutes later a young man with light brown hair entered the room in loose clothing, possibly pajamas. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the "lump" lying in the bed, moving.

"Jordan, what's going on? It's 3 in the morning."

"Shawn, this woman needs your help, she can't get warm," Jordan stayed by the young woman's side, "and I thought maybe you could help her."

Shawn frowned, then walked over to the left side of the bed, the side of the bed the young woman was facing, and sat down on the edge, looking up at her face. Her eyes were shut tight and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"What happened to her?" Shawn asked, looking up at Jordan for a second then looking back down at her face.

"I don't know, I found her outside of the building like this," Jordan frowned.

Shawn nodded then pulled the blanket down revealing her left arm. He gently placed his hand on her freezing skin. He frowned at how cold she was. Closing his eyes he began concentrating on warming the young woman. Slowly she began to stop shivering until she was completely still. When Shawn noticed she had stopped shivering, he removed his hands and looked up at the woman's face to see that she was staring questioningly up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say thank you to all the reviewers so far! It's going to be a while between each post. It takes a while for me to write these stories, so just be patient with me. Secondly, I would like to say that I do not own any of the 4400 characters (Shawn, Richard, Jordan, etc.). The only character I own is Evelyn.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: "Thank You"

Evelyn sat up in the king sized bed. Her brows furrowed as she looked around the room, not recognizing where she was for a split second. The sun was shining brightly in the room, shining like there was never a storm the night before. Evelyn groaned, rubbing her forehead gently with her left hand. She felt completely rested. Evelyn swung her feet over the side of the large bed and let them dangle over the side for a few moments before deciding to stand up and find her clothes. Evelyn wrapped the king size black comforter around her tiny, but toned, frame.

Evelyn stood slowly and walked to the doorway and peeked out. No one. She sighed out loud then walked into the large living room and looked around.

"Wow," she laughed.

After a few minutes of searching the entire "apartment", Evelyn went back into the bedroom to find a pair of clothes neatly folded on the black leather chair beside the entrance of the bedroom. They were not her clothes, but they were a pair of women's clothes. Shrugging, she picked up the black dress pants and black button down shirt and put them on.

The door to room 401 opened and Evelyn stepped out dressed in the clothes left for her. Feeling slightly self-conscious, she rubbed down the front of her shirt. She looked to her left to see that the hallway was very long and at the end of the hall was another large window overlooking a large green field. Evelyn turned and ran into something solid. She stumbled backwards, pulling the solid object with her as she fell onto her back. Evelyn was waiting for her head to smack the hard ground, but when she never felt it hit, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked, his face a mere two inches from hers.

Evelyn could not speak; all she could do was stare up into the eyes of the man who had helped her last night and now the man who was lying on top of her.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked once again, this time a little concern lacing his voice.

Evelyn blinked and shook her head a few times,

"Yea…yes," she smiled, "except for the fact that I can't breathe."

"What?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're on top of me," she laughed.

Shawn looked down towards his legs to see in fact he was on top of her. He blushed, and then pushed himself up off the ground, grasping her hand and pulling her up too.

"Thanks," she smiled, blushing a little.

"Well, now that I've broken a few ribs, what else can I do for you?"

Evelyn laughed, then found herself blushing again.

"I…I just wanted to thank you for what you did, whatever it was you did, last night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Powers

"Really, there's no need to thank me, I do this everyday," he smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

He seemed extremely sweet. Evelyn smiled back up at him. Shawn stood about six feet, four inches taller than Evelyn. His hair was a soft, light brown and his eyes were a dark, chocolate brown. Shawn was wearing a light-weight black dress suit with a light blue button-down shirt beneath it. Amber smiled up at him,

"I really _do_ need to thank you, you and Jordan. I owe both of you. I came here in the middle of the night and he took me in when he could have sent me away, back into the night. Jordan didn't do that, and for that I am grateful," she looked at the ground and fidgeted, feeling his eyes on her.

"No, really, Jordan welcomes all 4400's into this place with open arms. He wants us to all feel comfortable, and allow…"

Jordan came up behind them,

"I see you're awake!" he smiled.

Evelyn jumped slightly as he spoke up, cutting off Shawn. She smiled up at Shawn then Jordan,

"Yes, and about last night…thank you," she smiled, truly grateful for his help, "and thank you for the replacement clothes."

"No need to thank me, Miss…?" Jordan smiled, hands in the pockets of his black suit.

"Call me Evelyn," Evelyn smiled, Shawn grinning beside Jordan.

"Evelyn," Jordan repeated, smiling, holding out his hand.

Evelyn gladly grasped his hand and shook it.

"Well, Evelyn, if you would just follow me into my office, I would like to speak with you," Jordan smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course," Evelyn replied, looking at Shawn to see him staring at her, still smirking, causing her to look at the ground, blushing.

Twenty minutes later Evelyn sat in Jordan's office, facing him, legs crossed. Shawn had left. He had befriended a homeless girl who shared his love of music and he had decided that he wanted to help them anyway possible. This particular evening he decided that he would bring them a pizza.

"Oh, where do I start?" Evelyn sighed, rubbing her forehead gently, "I disappeared in May of 1993, the year I graduated High School and was returned in 2003. From what I heard, my parents looked for me for years before finally giving up. They were devastated, but when I returned and left quarantine to go back home, they asked me all these questions like where I was and what happened to me and I honestly responded that I had no idea where I had been and what had been done to me. They were just so happy to have me back, but a few months ago I started developing these….powers…" she stopped.

"Powers? What type of powers?" Jordan leaned forward at his desk, scratching his chin.

She bit her lip,

"One night I came in late and my parents, like any parents, freaked. As they were yelling I could feel my anger building and building. The lights exploded and some vases. And another time one of my friends jumped out, trying to scare me and when they jumped out and grabbed me, my bedroom door slammed shut and a picture frame was thrown across the room."

"What did your parents do when they discovered your powers?" Jordan asked calmly.

"When they discovered I had these powers, they kicked me out of the house, they disowned me!" Evelyn spat angrily, but she was not directing it towards Jordan, it was more towards her parents, and herself, "I did not ask for these powers, I don't even know why I was given these powers!" Evelyn buried her face in her hands.

"They had no right to treat you the way they did, but they do not understand that you are….gifted. We have all been given these powers for a reason, and though we may not know the exact reason for these powers today, we will know why soon enough. We are the future," Jordan tried reassuring her.

"It's just…I wish I could _control_ them," Evelyn bit at a brittle nail on her left hand.

"In time you will be able to control all your powers. Practice. Take time to sit and concentrate on an object and try to move it, even if just an inch," Jordan stood, Evelyn following suit, "but for now I have a speech to give," Jordan smiled at her and led her out of the room, following behind her.

Evelyn thanked Jordan for his time and began walking towards the elevator,

"Evelyn!" Jordan called, walking quickly to catch up with her.

Evelyn spun on her heal,

"Yes?"

"Feel free to stay here as long as you need to," he smiled at her, and then followed her onto the elevator,

"Thank you, Jordan, for everything," Evelyn smiled, brushing stray red hairs behind her right ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking this long to update, my laptop did not work the entire weekend at the shore.

---------------------------------

Chapter 4: Secrets

Evelyn found herself sitting in the garden under the white entranceway. Flowers and vines climbed the white lattice and flowers bloomed in the dirt behind her, still damp from the previous nights' rain. Evelyn still wore the black dress pants and button down shirt that was given to her that morning. She figured she would find out later in the evening where the nearest shopping center is located. As she sat on the cement wall admiring a beautiful butterfly that had landed on a flower beside her sandal-clad feet, she did not hear someone approach her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Shawn came up behind her, causing Evelyn to scream and jump in surprise.

"Oh my God! You scared the shit out of me!" Evelyn laughed, resting her right hand over her heart.

Shawn laughed and sat in front of her,

"I'm sorry," he laughed at her facial expression, "but I thought you heard me coming."

"Don't worry about it, but from now on I think I need to put a bell around your neck so I know for sure if someone is behind me."

Shawn smiled, and then laughed at her corny joke.

"Come on, you didn't need to laugh! The joke wasn't _that_ funny!" Evelyn smiled.

"Sue me," Shawn smiled.

"I just might," Evelyn laughed.

Quickly she changed the subject,

"So, how long have you been here?" she asked, fiddling with the yellow flower hanging by her knee.

"About two years," Shawn replied without hesitation.

"Why did you come here, if you don't mind me asking," Evelyn looked up at Shawn, but only for a moment before looking back down at the flower.

"No, it's alright, it's nice to be able to talk to someone," Shawn smiled for a moment before he looked down at his folded hands, "When I got out of quarantine, nobody really wanted to be around me. Every time someone saw me, they would call me a freak. I went home and my mom even seemed a little unnerved by the situation and my brother…"Shawn paused for a moment, "my brother didn't even want to be around me," he smiled sadly.

"Is that when you came here?" Evelyn asked.

"It was actually a little while later that I came here. Once things went back to 'normal'," Shawn made quotations with his fingers, "everyone stopped calling me a freak because they saw that I didn't have any powers. My brother's girlfriend, Nikki, started talking to me more and more then one night we slept together. My brother was furious and he attacked me when he found out and when I touched him, I started to drain the life from him, but not purposely," Shawn looked terribly sad.

Evelyn did not know what to say.

"My brother told everyone that I had tried to kill him for absolutely no reason and that I really was a freak," (A/N: I did not see Season 1) Shawn said sadly, looking up at Evelyn.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing she could think of to say.

"You're not the one who told him to tell everyone I was a freak, are you?" Shawn asked.

"…Nooo…" Evelyn replied, confused by the question, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then there is no reason to apologize," Shawn smiled at her for a second.

Evelyn smiled, turning a little red.

"So, enough about me, what about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, God," she touched her forehead, gently shaking her head, "where to begin."

Shawn watched her the entire time, smiling at her.

"It took me until now to discover that I was given 'powers'. Things were fine until about three months ago. I came home from school and one of my friends had hidden in my closet, deciding to try and scare me when I got home from school. When she jumped out to scare me, the door flew closed and a picture frame flew across the room and almost hit her," she frowned, "after that I tried to play it off like nothing had happened, but we both knew something was different, something was wrong. Then yesterday my parents and I got in a fight and things started exploding all around us and they kicked me out and told me never to come back," she was on the brink of tears, "so I left and here I am."

Shawn pulled her into a hug as the tears fell,

"I'm really sorry," he rubbed her back.

She composed herself, then looked up at Shawn with a smirk,

"Did you tell them to kick me out?"

"No," he laughed, knowing here it was going.

"Then don't apologize," she laughed once.

They sat there for a few moments in silence, then Evelyn asked,

"Where'd you go earlier, Jordan told me you help people."

"Oh, a few days ago this young woman, Liz, and a friend were almost thrown out. They are homeless and they were hungry, so they came here to grab some food during one of Jordan's speeches. I insisted on letting them stay, so we started talking. I took them shopping earlier for new jackets," Shawn told her.

"That was very nice of you," Evelyn smiled, "if you did not say that you just met them, I would have thought you knew them for years."

"I couldn't let them leave without food and I couldn't sleep knowing that they were out there without proper clothing."

Evelyn smiled at how kind he was, she really liked him.


End file.
